I See the Light
by Creepypasta-Nick Cat Ripper
Summary: A beautiful night,under a magnificent starry sky,in the middle of a pure lake,on a rowing boat... can a moment be more perfect than this? Can two friends finally realize what they truly feel?


**Hello everyone!This fanfiction is dedicated to one of the best couples ever: Pearlshipping!Hearing this song I thought that it would be absolutely perfect for Ash and Dawn!**

**Well,let's go!**

** 's my first fanfiction and I'm Italian,so I don't speak English at all,but I hope to do it right!**

**PPS. Pokémon belong to Game Freak,Nintendo and the song "I See the Light" belong to Walt Disney Pictures**

Ash and Dawn were relaxing on a layed on it and she was sitting,like a normal person would.

The bluenette,heavily bored,called her friend.

"Hey,Ash."

The boy,who was almost sleeping,regained his composure and looked at the girl.

"Mmh?"

"What do you want to do?"

Ash looked around and yawned.

"I don't about you?"

Dawn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ah,don't ask would go to the sea,if we had a chance."

She was right;the beach wasn't this close,so they couldn't.

Ash purposed her another idea,with a smile on his face.

"What do you think about a battle?So we can have fun and remember the old times."

The coordinator shook her head.

"No and Piplup are sleeping right now,we can't wake up the rest of my team is at 's Lab.I'm really sure that he's very busy right now,so it's better to don't disturb him."

Ash's smile faded and it was replaced from a disappointed sulk.

"Oh,I guess you're ,it's 8:30 p. one would go out at this time."

"What a boredom!"

Both the trainer and the coordinator stayed on that bench for almost half an hour,when Dawn had an idea and smiled.

"Ash,wake up!"

The bluenette told to the raven-haired boy next to her,who was girl shook him.

"ASH!"

The sleepyhead slipped from the bench and knocked his head on the ground.

"OUCH!"

Dawn looked at him,worried.

"Oh Arceus!Ash,I'm sorry!I'm really really sorry!I didn't want to hurt you!Please,forgive me!"

Ash,still confused from the incident,shook his head.

"Don't worry Dawn!It's not your fault,but it hurts...However,as I told you before,don't worry for me.I've got a really strong head!"

Dawn giggled and relaxed herself.

"Thanks to Arceus!However I woke you up beacuse I had a really great idea!"

"Really?And what is it?"

Dawn had a very mischievous grin on her got up from the bench,kneeled behind Ash and started to caress his neck,with her delicate fingers.

Ash felt a shiver down his spine as his friend's fingers made contact with his neck and blushed very hard.

"D-Dawn?What are you doing?"

The coordinator approached her lips to the trainer ear and whispered something to him.

"Follow me and you'll discover it... YOU SILLY!"

Dawn pinched Ash,stole his hat and started running.

"What the- DAWN!"

Ash started to run after Dawn,quite angered.

"DAWN!COME HERE!NOW!"

Obviously she was having a really great fun.

"AHAHAHA!I DON'T THINK SO!"

Then,the bluenette ran in a forest.

Ash,without hesitating,ran in the direction of the fugitive.

...

Dawn felt the tiredness and so she stopped.

"Anf,anf... I never knew that I was that fast."

She looked prideful at the stolen hat,but...

"DAWN!"

...Ash called her.

He was running very fast and he didn't have time to stop that...

"OUCH!"

...the two crashed into eachother.

Dawn accidentally landed on top of Ash.

Ash wanted to escape from that awkward situation,but the contact of his chest with Dawn's breast really was exciting they couldn't remain in a position like that,so they got up.

Dawn was very embarassed and tried to avoid Ash's gaze,a bit confused and embarassed,but also still angry.

"I-I'm sorry Ash.I was very immature.I didn't want to anger ."

Ash stared at her,but then his angry stare softened and reassured her.

"It's ok,afterall two friends must laugh and joke around eachother,right?There's no need to worry,remember that!"

Dawn smiled,very much relieved that her friend wasn't angered with her anymore.

"So?"

"So what?"

"The really great idea you ,what is it?"

"Oh,right!I almost forgot it!Well... I wanted to show you a very beautiful place you've never seen in Sinnoh!"

Ash's curiosity grew.

"Really?Where is it?"

Dawn,still smiling,took a step from Ash and answered to his question.

"We're already here."

Ash looked around him and he couldn't believe the really beautiful view around was a huge lake,more limpid than anyother in the whole a picture-frame,a wonderful and shining starry archway framed the amazing was no life,but the two friends.

"Da-Dawn... it is... I don't know what to say..."

"It's beautiful,isn't it?"

"Are you serious?!It's MORE than beautiful!"

"I'm happy you liked my idea!"

Ash and Dawn stared at the marvelous show of lights and waves in front of about 2 minutes Ash ran away from Dawn,with a smile across his face.

"Uh?Ash where are you going?"

The trainer looked at the coordinator.

"Stay here!I've got an idea!"

...

After some minutes,Ash returned with a rowing boat.

Dawn was wordless.

"Ash!This is your idea?"

The boy nodded and pushed the boat in the water.

"Wait,you're telling me we're going to go on a rowing boat?"

"Yes,Dawn!What's the matter?Are you afraid of water?"

Dawn didn't want to go on a rowing boat,in a fantastic lake,under an awesome starry sky,with Ash...

"It's only that I've never been on a rowing boat,but if you ask me,I'll ,and I'm not hydrophobic."

Ash was a little confused about the last word said by his friend.

"Hydro-what?"

The girl shook her ,it wasn't her fault if that boy's I.Q. was like -1.

"Don't 's go."

Dawn sat in front of Ash and then,he started to row.

After a little while Ash stopped right in the middle of the lake.

Dawn was a bit puzzled.

"Why have you stopped right in the middle?"

Ash smiled sweetly at the beautiful coordinator.

"You know,I thought that it would be the best place to see the stars then,two special friend like us require a place as special."

Ash told her with a tune really unusual for ,delicate... it wasn't like Ash.

Dawn leaned out on the bow to see those beautiful night lights that only the nature could have.

Suddenly she thought about her life before she could meet Pokémons... and Ash.

**_All those days watching from the windows,_**

**_all those years outside looking in,_**

**_all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been_**

**_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight,_**

**_now I'm here suddenly I see_**

**_Standing here it's all so clear _**

**_I'm where I'm meant to be._**

**_And at last I see the light,_**

**_and it's like the fog has lifted_**

**_and it's like the sky is new_**

**_And it's warm and real and bright_**

**_and the world has somehow shifted_**

**_All at once everything looks different,_**

**_now that I see you..._**

Dawn looked next to her,seeing Ash staring at her,with one of those his gazes which enchanted her like went near him and talked to him.

"I have something for you."

Dawn took from her back Ash's hat and gave it to him.

"I should gave it to you before,but the idea of doing it was embarassing now it doesn't embarass me you understand what I mean?"

Ash moved the hat,leaving only Dawn in his sight.

"I think I'm starting to do it."

Dawn smiled and her gaze returned on the stars.

Ash never felt like that around anygirl,but Dawn... she was started thinking on how he was stupid to think only about his Pokémons;there was something more important than them,like...

_**All those days chasing down a daydream,**_

_**all those years living in a blur,**_

_**all that time never truly seeing things the way they were...**_

...Dawn.

_**Now she's here shining in the starlight**_

_**Now she's here suddenly I know**_

_**If she's here it's crystal clear**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to go...**_

Ash,convinced about what he must do,holded Dawn's girl realized it and immediately understanded his two,aware of their feelings,started to sing like a unique soul.

**_And at last I see the light_**

**_and it's like the fog has lifted._**

**_And at last I see the light_**

**_and it's like the sky is new._**

**_And it's warm and real and bright_**

**_And the world has somehow shifted_**

**_All at once everything looks different _**

**_now that I see you..._**

Ash and Dawn looked into eachother's eyes for what it seemed like forever.

Ash moved a bang from Dawn's forehead,to see her never noticed how Dawn was pure face,her long and silky hair,but the thing which made her beauty shine was her could warm up every stoneheart,it could make dark everything compared to her,it could... make her beautiful everyday.

Their eyes blue was trapped in chocolate brown and vice versa.

Ash moved a hand on Dawn's cheek and approached his face to her.

Dawn knew what Ash was biggest dream was going to become the Grand Festival and it's honours were nothing compared to what was happening.

_**Now that I see you...**_

Ash's and Dawn's lips made contact and nothing would separate awesome friendship,an awesome cooperation... an awesome love story.

**Hope you liked it!I know it sucks,but as you have read in the introdution I'm not English,so I think I made about hundreds or millions of mistakes! (please,forgive me)**

**I hope Ash and Dawn weren't too OOC and I hope you liked the fanfiction!**

**Bye!**


End file.
